A Harmless Game of Capture the Flag
by RockyGlenn
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have come back to camp for another game of Capture the Flag. They're placed on opposite teams, so who knows what will happen? One-shot. Written by request.


Percy smiled when the horn sounded signaling the start of capture the flag. It had been too long since he had been in these woods and he was extra excited because of who was on the other team. People laughed when they put him on the blue team and her on the red team. He was one of those people. He kept a firm grip on his bronze sword and he ran through the woods, knocking anyone who stepped in his way to the side. He was looking for that familiar head of blonde hair that he loved so much. Percy hurdled a line of bushes and turned a corner and there she was. Annabeth Chase dutifully guarding the red team's flag, a determined look on her face, narrowing her strong gray eyes. She had her back to him at first, but quickly turned around, smiling when she saw him.

"No way, seaweed brain!" She yelled as she drew her dagger and ran at him. Percy laughed a little and blocked her first attack, catching her blade against his, their weapons crossed in an 'x'. "You're not getting this flag. It's been 8 years since we played last. You are NOT winning." Percy laughed and leaned his face between the blades, kissing her gently on the lips. She held back a little giggle and pulled away swinging at him again. Percy dodged backward and then parried her next attack. He spun around her and then dodged again, a smile on his face. She spun and Percy moved forward, catching her arm and pulling her closer, kissing her tightly. He felt her dagger fall to the ground and she put her hands on his back, gently caressing the spot on his back. His weak spot. His sensitive spot. He shivered a little and kissed her more intently. He fit all of his affection into this kiss, keeping a grip on his sword. He finally pulled away and took a deep breath, his heart calming down, looking at her and laughing to himself at the look on her face. He slipped around her and ran at the flag, quickly knocking out the other guards and grabbing it.

"Hey, wise girl." He shouted over, knocking her out of her stupor. She looked over and picked up her knife. Percy laughed and held up the flag, dangling it teasingly at her before taking off into the woods. He knew that she was following and that's exactly what he wanted. He couldn't exactly remember where it was he was going, but hopefully he would get there before she caught up to him.

"Percy, would you get back here?" She shouted, keeping pace with him, but still being several steps behind him. He passed Zeus' fist for the third time and finally remembered where it was. He took a hard right and slipped around a couple trees before entering into a clearing. He turned around and met Annabeth just as the horn sounded. Percy lost, but he didn't really care. Not at that moment. "This long and you still don't know your way around these woods?" Annabeth said, finally emerging and sheathing her knife, her breathing a little heavy. Percy laughed a little bit and helped up the flag to her. She grinned and snatched it before sliding it into her pocket and taking his hand. Percy glanced around, knowing this is where he wanted to be right now.

"Let's hang around a little before we head back." He said with a smile before pulling her off in one direction. She followed closely next to him, leaning into him a little.

"Percy, camp is that way." She said, pointing off to the left. Percy laughed a little and kissed her cheek.

"I just wanted to show you something." He said as they came across a small stream. Percy took a deep breath and moved in front of Annabeth, placing his hands on her hips and his lips on her forehead.

"Percy, what is this place?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him a little, looking around. Percy grinned and raised his hand and out of nowhere the water surged and Percy diverted it to the leaves which were arranged perfectly to make a kind of fountain. It flowed around them in a circle and the sunlight hit it perfectly to illuminate each small stream. "It's beautiful, Percy." Annabeth said with a grin as she ran her finger through one of the streams.

"There's something else." He muttered, his hand shaking a little. He focused a moment and a small stream of water separated and flowed directly into Percy's hand before disappearing. He took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth in the eye a moment, dropping to one knee. "Annabeth, you have been my friend, my ally, my companion, my girlfriend, and now that I've seen you in all of these roles I want to add one more. I'd like to make you my wife, Annabeth." He smiled a little, looking up at her as she covered her mouth and started shaking. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"


End file.
